katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor's Revenge pt 2/Transcript
Katie = Where am i? *gasp* Sonic , you're escape. Sonic = yes i am. Katie = Ha! Sonic thank you. oh i'm sorry We didn't want you meeting us here like this. Sonic = Well, did I make a good first impression? Katie = Sonic, I really like you. Victor Quartermaine '(distantly) '= Where is She?! Katie = It's Victor, Sonic Find the others and get to the control bridge. Sonic = I didn't know really thay are. (Katie kiss Sonic's forehead) Sonic = Future vision... Wait, are you gonna be able to beat him your own? Katie = Sonic, I'll never been alone. (Katie runs and jump and see victor) Victor Quartermaine = Oh great, you're both out? And you're fused again? Why? Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves! (Music for Stronger Than You starts) Victor Quartermaine = I've seen what you really are. Katie = *chuckles* No, you haven't. (as Katie sings, she and Victor Q fight, with Katie mostly dodging Victor's gun and blows. while katie sings the chorus, Sonic finds Wallace, Gromit and Emily. then Sonic, Emily, Gromit and Wallace into the control room. Sonic breaks Vicky's Gem Destabilizer then Emily ties Vicky with her rope) Vicky = Don't touch that! You clods don't know what you're doing! Emily = you got this Wallace and Gromit! Wallace = Ok ship turn this around! (Wallace reaches into the ships control panel, his eyes flash with lines of data. Sonic glances at the ship cam and sees Katie and Victor Q fighting, Katie and Victor Q continue fighting, with many more hits actually landing. Victor then spin dives at Katie and causes both of them to fall through the deck and into the ship's engine room. Katie stands up , obviously buffeted by Victor 's last attack.) Katie = *continues singing* (While Katie sings, she continues to fight with Victor once again dodging many of Victor's attacks. Finally, Katie catches Victor and throws him into the ship's main power source, causing it to explode. Sonic, Vicky, Emily, Wallace and Gromit are shown to be jostled by the explosion. As the ship rapidly descends towards earth, Katie runs down the hallway towards the control room while still singing. Vicky crawls away, hitting her head against the deck to activate an Escape Pod, which she then escapes towards Earth on. Emily jumps to try and stop Vicky but fails, falling flat on the ground. Sonic, Emily, Wallace and Gromit look out the window as the ship continues its freefall. Katie enters the control bridge.) Emily,/ Wallace/Sonic = Katie! Katie = the ship is going down! Sonic = What about Sunset Shimmer? Katie = There's no time! ( Sunset Shimmer is shown looking forlorn in her cell. The ship lands on the hill where the Crystal Temple is. The ship explodes, concluding the song.) Ext. Michigan, Midland (Magic Lion comes running down the beach and blasts the rubble, revealing Sonic and Anti-Pesto in Sonic's bubble.) Katie = Nice one. Sonic = * to Katie * Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're a fusion just like garnet all the time! Emily = You met Ruby and Sapphire?! Wallace = Oh no! We were going to introduce you. Katie , your plan! Katie = We were waiting for your birthday. Sonic = We can still do it! I'll just pretend I didn't know! Emily = *chuckles* (A hand reaches up through the rubble. Victor Q emerges from the burning wreckage of the ship.) (Uses the power fist on Victor and was defeated.) Victor: (huffs) you got some nerves to escape my perfect trap. Still, the real loser is you, Katie, for "he" who has the last laugh wins. (rises up and turns into another real form) Katie: What's this? Vicky: Congratulations, Twerp. You defeated my Victor Costume, neat trick huh? Katie: Wait a minute, then who's that? Vicky Robot: I am Vicky's mother that she created me (explodes) Katie: oh.. a robot.. dang it! Vicky: (smirks) The real Victor is in the other side. Bye Now! (vanishes away and gets the piece of a puzzle and Katie picks it up.0 Katie: Sunset Shimmer! Are you ok? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, i'm ok. Wow, Victor has some strong abilities to go with. Katie: Right... (sees another piece of a secret door) There's the second last one. but, where's the last one? Gang we better get back in town. (All gang runs out of Victor's New Lair and escapes.) (Katie and her friends arrived and Other Characters cheers for Katie's Heroic. Katie asks Sonic something) Katie: Sonic! I found Victor's Lair and he kidnapped some other minor characters, do you think you can get them out of there? Sonic: i'll try! (Zooms off) Katie: (turns to Bugs Bunny) Bugs! Vicky, Zeena The Zeti and Lord Barkis Bittern somehow knows where the hidden, secret door where the real Victor has hidden. Do you think you can find it and report it to me? Bugs Bunny: Aye Aye! (Digs a hole and leaves the town) Emily: What exactly is your plan, Katie? Katie: I think i know where to put those pieces but i don't know, that's why Bugs Bunny will find (Phones call from bugs Bunny) ... it's freaky how he does that. Hello? Bugs Bunny: Katie, i found it, it's in the other side if the hill and everything is... Blank! Katie; Thanks Bugs, we'll take it from here (hangs up) It's int he other side of the hill. Come One! (runs to the leave Midland town sign) Emily: Wait, Katie! i don't know, what if we lose this battle and victor will rule the town...? Katie: Don't worry, Emily, we'll get to the bottom of this and face of Victor's pathetic face! (Later, Katie, Emily, Wallace, Gromit and Sunset made it to the hinterland field and everywhere was white) Katie: That's strange, the hinterland was all blank and Bugs isn't kidding. Now we need to find the board of a shape like a door. Wallace: But, this is a huge maze, how we gonna get through before Victor does something worse?! Katie: Wallace, calm down, we'll simply get through... Does anyone have a wand? Wallace: Uhh, i forgot mine so did Emily.. Katie aw man, now what? (Gromit pulls out a Wand) Katie: Gromit: you got the wand Wallace: Good boy, Lad (pats Gromit in the head) (continue script later) Category:Episodes/transcript Category:Long episodes transcripts